


Love Letters from the Punisher

by hikikomochi



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Punisher (Comics)
Genre: Emotional Constipation, Feelings, Feels, Fluff, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikikomochi/pseuds/hikikomochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank writes his feelings to Matt in letters he isn't planning to send.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fallen

Dear Choirboy,

We never really do anything except get in each other’s way and the fight afterwards, don’t we? It’s ridiculous if you ask me, but we do it anyway. It’s become our thing. I can practically predict your movements now with this much experience I have fighting you. Just like your name, they’re always bold and daring. Sometimes I find myself admiring you in the middle of fights, losing my own focus because I’m watching you leap to the black sky and land a booted foot on my face.

Anyway it’s been a while and it’s hard to admit it but I miss you, Murdock. These last few days I couldn’t get you out of my head and the next thing I know you got into my way without even being there this time. I know what’s happening here, I’ve been through this before. I’ll say this, if I act weird or different around you don’t panic everything is fine.

I’ve just fallen for you.

Signed,  
The Punisher


	2. A Chance to Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally.

Dear Choirboy,

I’m glad I stopped us from fighting last night. I’m glad we finally had the chance to talk, even though you were definitely still distancing yourself. I don’t blame you. We’re just a couple of strangers outside all that fighting. I want to get to know you better. Get a cup of coffee, some lunch maybe, you know just stuff normal people do. I know that’s never going to happen, but a man can dream, right?

How would you feel if I told you how I feel about you, I wonder. To tell you the truth, I can’t get it out. I honestly planned to tell you the chance we got but it was like something kept me. Guess I was scared of how you would react. I can handle rejection, but there was a chance you might not want to see me ever again. That’s when my mind went to dark places.

Hope we get to talk again.

Signed,  
The Punisher


	3. Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt's life is precious.

Dear Choirboy,

You’re lucky I found the trail of blood you left. Lucky for me too, I’d be as upset as you’d be if you died in that dark alley. Seeing you defenseless and messed up makes my stomach turn, to witness you in so much pain that you groan every time you breathe out just makes it worse. My blood boils thinking about how they hurt you and why. I’ll hunt down whoever did that to you. I know deep down you’d keep me from getting to them, but trust me they deserve it. Makes me wonder what is so important that they beat you up this bad, maybe it's nothing and they beat you up just because. I like to think it's the latter, keeps me from humanizing them.

I’m sitting here staring at the shirt I wore the other day, the skull was stained with your blood. You were bleeding so much in my arms, I was scared I might lose you forever. I held you close, closer than I can ever hope to get. Sure, I dreamt of it but never with your blood all over the place. Your body got colder and colder the longer I walk. I doubt you remember a thing I said, but I kept talking anyway to keep you conscious. Can you imagine me desperately trying to keep you alive? It was like holding onto a long silk cloth, slowly but surely slipping away from your grip. Naturally the guy who patched you up thought I did this to you. Murdock, I want you to know I have no intention to kill you. I may hurt you, punches and kicks here and there, but I have no plans to end your life.

Sorry I couldn't stay for long.

Signed,  
The Punisher


	4. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :D

Dear Murdock,

I’m more than glad we got a chance to see each other again, even though you were obviously distracting me from sniping a target. Judging from the wound I got earlier from your surprise kick, you’re recovering. This is the first time I ever felt relieved getting a big nasty bruise on my side. I can tell you're more than just fine because you're back trying to convince me to trust the justice system or whatever it is you believe in. Usually I get up and shut that pretty little lawyer mouth of yours, but remembering how quiet you were in my arms I decided to stay put and listen to you while I can. It might be better not to let you know I saved your life, I don't mind at all. As long as you're alive, I can sleep

I meant what I said just so you know, about taking care of you if you’re ever in trouble like last time. I tried to state my point firmly because I don't want to see you dying again. Instead you dismissed it with a smile and a scoff. You must’ve thought I was joking. I was dead serious, but who could stay mad at that smile of yours? I think it’s the first time I ever made you smile. There's something in that smile that I like so much, or is it just because I like you so much. I didn't think it was possible but I think I might've fallen for you deeper because of that one smile.

I wonder what your whole face looks like when you smile like that. Is there a chance I could see it?

Signed,  
The Punisher


	5. Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous?

Dear Murdock,

I don't know if you noticed but we were in the same bar last night. No, I didn't stalk you or anything just in case you're wondering, purely coincidental. I was sitting on my usual spot, a nice cold beer on my reach and a photograph of an old crook in my hand. The sound of your voice immediately distracted me, so I raised my head and there you were sitting in the opposite side of the room. I'm surprised you knew about the place, or maybe it was your lady friend who brought you there. It's refreshing to see you enjoying yourself, smiling, laughing. I wonder what the world would be like if I get to see this side of you everyday, though I'm not exactly excited to find you with another person. I tried to get my mind off of it and I still am. You were obviously happy.

I couldn't concentrate with the 'three' of us in the same room so I had to finish my drink and leave early. Well, leaving didn't actually have any great effect for me but I guess you could enjoy the rest of your night without me ruining it, at least. I should be glad you found someone to spend the night with, I'm not. It's selfish to feel like this. I'm sorry, I can't stand the thought of you being with someone other than me.

I wish I had you in my arms always.

Signed,  
The Punisher


	6. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phew...

Dear Choirboy,

You didn't seem too happy to find me sitting on your office chair. To be fair, your door was unlocked so I didn't even break in. I swear to you, I came by to do legitimate work but when your phone rang, I can't help but to stupidly ask if it was that girl from the bar. It was unethical to pry into your personal life, I know and a lot of times you've made that very clear. But I just had to know if she was your client, your partner,

your lover?

The question tasted bitter in my mouth, and the thought of her was no better. I had no right to ask, in fact I expected you escort me out right away.

Yet instead, you gave me the luxury of knowing.

"Just an old colleague." You said. You have no idea how much weight was lifted from my chest, it was such a relief to hear that short sentence come out of your mouth. I had to keep myself from smiling, save my little victory for another time. To have even the smallest glimmer of hope for a chance to have you for myself, it kept me up all night.

God. What have you done to me, Red? I've fallen deeper.

Signed,  
The Punisher


End file.
